


He Meant Well...

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: Cas decides to plan something special for you while you're out running errands, but it doesn't exactly go the way he planned...





	He Meant Well...

You woke up this Sunday morning feeling refreshed, ready to do your weekly cleaning of the bunker. Sunday’s were your day to restock the place with necessities and to wipe the grime that built up all week when all of you were out on hunts. Throwing on a pair of shorts and an old AC-DC t-shirt, you made your way to the kitchen to get some food in your belly before you started. Pulling all the ingredients to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon, you get to work making breakfast. While everything was on the stove and sizzling, you made a pot of coffee, knowing the boys would be up as soon as the smell of food hit their noses.

As soon as the coffee finished brewing, Sam walked in, rubbing the sleep from his face. “Good morning, y/n.” You smiled and handed him a fresh cup of coffee.

“Mornin’, Sam.” He took the cup and whispered a thanks before sitting down at the table. Dean came slowly into the kitchen, half asleep and mumbling how it was too early for this shit. His mood changed when you shoved a hot cup of coffee in his hands. He let out a moan when he took a sip.

“Damn, y/n. You always make the best cups of coffee.” You let out a small laugh as you started piling food on plates for everyone. As soon as you set a plate in front of Dean he took a big bite of his pancakes and let out another moan. With a mouth full of food, Dean looked up at you. “Marry me?” You rolled your eyes as you set a plate down in front of Sam and went back to the stove to get yours.

“You wish, Winchester.” As soon as you were about to sit down, Castiel walked in and walked up to you and you placed a kiss on his cheek before sitting down to eat your food.

“Cas, if you weren’t with y/n, I’d marry her.” Cas tilted his head at Dean and squinted his eyes. You took a sip of your coffee again and rolled your eyes again.

“But I am.” You watched as Dean went to say something back to him, but instead shoveled food into his mouth and shook his head at the angel. You smiled and finished your food. It’s days like today when there wasn’t a threat looming over your heads, no monsters to hunt, that you enjoyed the most. The boys were like your family and Cas, well, you loved him. You fell for him the moment that you met him. You’d been hunting with the boys for most of your career, and you were starstruck the moment that he came waltzing into that barn.

When you finished your breakfast, you brought your dishes to the sink and washed them, along with the pans you used to make the food. “Any special requests for when I go to the store?” You turned to the boys and Dean shot his hand up.

“Beer.” You crossed your arms at the man as he stood up and took his dishes to you and handed them to you. “Lots of beer. Oh, and also more bacon. You can never have too much bacon.” You smiled and looked at Sam as he handed you his dishes as well.

“If you could stop at the bookstore and pick up the book I ordered that would be great.” You smiled up at Sam and started on washing their dishes.

“Of course. Anything else?” The boys said no and thanked you for breakfast before going off to their separate rooms. Cas stayed behind and watched you clean up the kitchen before turning to him. “You want to come with me this time?” Castiel stood up and shook his head.

“I have plans to help Sam with research today.” You mumbled an okay and walked over to Cas. You placed your hands on his chest and stood on your toes, kissing the angel. You felt one of his hands come up to caress your face while the other gripped your waist. You smiled into the kiss when Cas let out a content sigh. You pulled away from the kiss and he pulled you into a hug, wrapping his arms around you. “I’ll come with you next time, I promise.” You pulled back enough to look up at his face. You still couldn’t believe that you were with him. Out of all the people you dated, girls and guys alike, he was the best person you ever dated. You could see yourself spending the rest of your life with him. The two of you hadn’t said ‘I love you’ yet, and even though you knew you loved him, you weren’t sure how he felt quite yet. This was all new to him so you were giving him time.

You untangled yourself from Castiel and headed back to your room to grab your shoes, keys, and wallet. “I’ll see you when I get back.” Cas didn’t answer, but you know that he heard you. You opened the door to the garage and got into your car to head to the store.  
\--  
As soon as you opened the door of the garage and headed into the bunker, you could hear some muffled speaking and smell smoke. You thought nothing of it as you lugged all of the bags into the kitchen and put all the food away. You grabbed the bag with Sam’s book in it and made your way to the library. You raised an eyebrow when you didn’t immediately see the younger Winchester or your boyfriend and placed the book on the table. You weren’t gone for that long, they should still be in here researching whatever it was that they were looking up. Shrugging it off, you headed to the bedroom, the smell of smoke getting stronger and the voices get louder as you went. You saw Dean come out of your room, looking annoyed. You caught his eye as you walked up to him. “What’s going on, Dean? Why does it smell like something caught on fire?” Dean just rolled his eyes and started to walk past you.

“Why don’t you ask your angel?” Confused, you opened the door to your room. Your eyes widened when you saw the scene before you. There were candles everywhere. They were all blown out and there was a good amount of smoke floating across the ceiling. You saw Cas holding one of your favorite blankets in his hands. There was a giant hole burnt in the middle of it.

“What the hell happened in here?” Castiel looked up at you in surprise. You walked into the room and looked around. Not only were there candles everywhere around the room, but there were flower petals sprinkled everywhere. “It looks like a sappy romantic movie threw up in here, what happened?” Cas looked down at his feet as you grabbed your blanket from his hands.

“I asked Dean how I could tell you that I loved you and make it special. He recommended this to me and so when I set it all up for you to come home, I accidentally knocked over one of the candles and it fell onto your blanket. I didn’t mean to ruin it, I’m sorry, y/n.” You froze at his words. He did all this to tell you he loved you? _He loved you?_ You dropped the blanket and looked up at him. He looked embarrassed and refused to look at you. You took a step forward and cupped his face so that he would look at you. “I really am sorry, y/n. I know that was one of your favorite-“ you cut him off with a kiss. It took the surprised angel a moment to kiss you back and when you pulled away, you had the biggest smile on your face.

“I love you too, my angel.” He looked down at you with surprise.

“You’re not mad?” You rolled your eyes and backed away to pick up the blanket and throw it on the bed.

“It’s just a blanket. I can always get another one. Now help me clean this room up a little so it doesn’t happen again.” Cas smiled and helped you clean up the bedroom. He accidentally knocked over one of the photos you had of the two of you on your desk, shattering the glass. He looked over at you and you just sighed. “This is why we can’t have nice things, Cas.” He looked down and mumbled a ‘sorry’. You shook your head with a smile before heading out of the room for a broom and dustpan. With him helping, it was going to be a long day of cleaning.


End file.
